By Candlelight
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: Gabriel and Peter get intimate in the candlelight


Title: By Candlelight

Pairing: Gabriel/Peter

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Written for schmoop bingo's candlelight sex prompt for my wild card. Self-explanatory on what happens.

* * *

The lights were out when Peter arrived home from work one night. It was raining pretty bad outside so he figured that the power had just went out. Setting his things aside he walked into the bedroom where there were candles lit but Gabriel was nowhere to be found. "Gabriel?"

Arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was placed on his neck. "Yes?"

Peter turned around and kissed him. "Just wondering where you had gone off to."

"I was here, waiting for you," Gabriel replied, pulling Peter towards the bed.

Peter's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell against it. "Did the power go out?"

Gabriel shook his head as he crawled over him and kissed him. "Nope."

"Then what's with the candles?"

Gabriel's fingers worked on removing Peter's shirt. "You've had a long week, just relax baby."

Peter groaned as Gabriel brushed his thumbs over his nipples. Gabriel leaned down and kissed him again. Peter melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, holding him closer. Gabriel's lips started to trail down Peter's neck and down his chest, the candle light flickering over the tan skin.

Peter looked down at Gabriel who was working on his belt. The candles set half of Gabriel's face in shadows and Peter reached out to run his fingers over Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel looked up at him and he could see the reflection of flames in his eyes. He pulled him back up and into another deep kiss, their tongues rubbing against one another.

Peter let out a throaty moan as he felt Gabriel's fingers touch his throbbing member with light, feathery touches. His head fell back and Gabriel's lips were back on his neck placing more kisses along it. Peter barely noticed that his pants had been removed until he heard the pop of a cap. He opened his eyes to watch as Gabriel poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Peter felt Gabriel circle his a finger around his hole before pressing in. He worked him open gently, leaning down to press another kiss on Peter's lips. "Feel good baby?"

Peter nodded, his fingers tightening on Gabriel's arm as he felt another finger enter him. He arched his back and let out a moan, pressing down against the digits inside him. "Gabriel.."

"What is it baby?"

Peter groaned. "I want to feel you, I need to feel you."

Gabriel pulled away and Peter watched as Gabriel stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. He leaned down and kissed Peter again as he lined himself up. "Ready?"

Peter nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck. Gabriel started to press in causing a needy moan to rise out of Peter. He thrust all the way in filling Peter up before waiting for his lover to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in, setting a slow rhythm.

Peter ran his hands down Gabriel's arms and intertwined their fingers as he got lost in the moment. Gabriel watched his lover as he moaned the flames flickering shadows against them. It was a rare occasion that they could actually enjoy a moment like this.

Gabriel stole another kiss as his thrust became a little faster. Peter groaned, his grasp on Gabriel's hands getting tighter. He brought Peter right to the edge of bliss, before flipping them so Peter could on top. Peter looked down at Gabriel with slight confusion. Gabriel let go of Peter's hands and rested them on Peter's hips. "Go on baby."

Peter experimentally rocked against Gabriel and groaned at the feeling. He rocked a little faster and moaned as Gabriel gripped his hips tight. He leaned down and kissed him, rocking faster and faster. Gabriel's breathe was hot in his ear as he spoke. "Come for me baby, let it go."

Peter moans grew louder as Gabriel continued to speak in his ear. He could feel the heat pooling deep inside of him and with a particularly hard thrust from Gabriel he went over the edge, calling out Gabriel's name as he spilled over their chest.

Gabriel held him as he came down, placing small kisses on his lips. Peter kissed him back and pulled off of him and laid down next to him. Peter ran his fingers down Gabriel's chest until he enclosed them around his lover's erection. Gabriel let out a low moan and held Peter close.

Gabriel continued to kiss him deeply as Peter started to stroke him. The fingers worked fast and soon Gabriel groaning and spilling out between them.

The kiss turned lazy as they laid in their afterglow, the flames from the candles around them dying. Gabriel waved his hand and soon all the candles were out, leaving them in complete darkness. He pulled the covers up over them and they fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
